


You're not Answering

by YungGirlK



Category: Victorious
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone goes unanswered. Moans fills the rooms. If Bade fan you might not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not Answering

You're Not Answering Your Phone

Jade was busy. Jade was very busy at the moment. Beck was calling and her phone was all the way across the room in her jean pocket.

Jade had her hands full she really couldn't be bother with answering her phone. She knew Beck was calling to ask about her day. Since he decide to go to university in Canada while everyone in their close-knit group stayed in LA. He called every day in some form whether it is Facetime or a standard phone call.

The past couple of weeks she'd been dodging his call or just simple texting in place of the hours long phone calls. Its wasn't that Jade didn't want to talk to him. Every time she tried to have a conversation with him it was usually a very Beck-center conversation with Jade giving one word answer or just acknowledgements for whatever he was saying. When she was finally able to get a word in whatever she was trying to say would get stuck and she couldn't bring herself to say the words that would end their current relationship.

The reason Jade couldn't get to her phone was the fault of the Latina between her legs. The younger Vega was currently giving her the best head she had ever had. In all honesty Jade couldn't tell what pulled her away from Beck and toward the girl. (Beside the sex)

The affair between them had started one night when they were the only people in Tori and Cat's dorm apartment. Tori had a rough day dealing with idiots in one of her classes and Jade was lounging on the couch. Jade couldn't stand her roommates so she spent most of her time at the girls' apartment. Tori had just gotten out the shower and was walking around in her pj shorts and a cami. The sight of the tan skinned girl made Jade mouth water but she wouldn't admit a aloud at the time. Tori walked into the living room area with a bottle of Captain Morgan in one hand with a bottle of Pepsi in the other one. They took turn taking swigs One would have the bottle of the liquor and the other would have the soda. They switched in till the both bottles were depleted.

By then they were only couple inches away from each other. Both falling over each other laughing drunk. With Jade drunken states she became memorize with the way Tori's eyes lit up when she was smiling or laughing. How she talked with her hands when she got excited.

Or maybe in her alcoholic state she was finally being true to herself. She has always been memorized with everything that was Tori Vega. Jade couldn't help herself that night. She pulled Tori closer to her and kissed her. Jade thought even Tori was wasted she still push Jade away. But the push never came. The night led to learning so many things about each other.

Now here Jade was tangle up with Tori in coitus. No fuck given about her phone ring or who was on the other line. She currently her hands are full they would have to call back later.


End file.
